Haruka's past
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Memories from two years ago were surfacing and all that because of this man who seemed to know her Ruka more than anyone else.
1. How it began

Two years ago

Haruka looked at the beautiful hurt girl in her arms. She wouldn't run away. Not anymore.

Softly she leaned the violinist against the wall and walked over to the henshi stick.

She would stop running.

Picking it up she held it for a moment, letting the feeling of acceptance run through her.

Michiru looked at the strong woman before her. Finally she had found her, not only her partner but the one. Her eyes got teary, but she didn't let the tears fall. There was no reason to cry. She had Haruka by her side now.

After taking a deep breath Haruka pocketed the henshi stick and knelt down so she was on eye level with Michiru.

"We need to treat to your wounds." She said softly and lifted the other woman's arm with utter care.

"There is no need to. I am sure they will be all gone by morning. It's one of the few positive sides of being a senshi."

"These wounds look deep. I really think it's better if we treat to them no matter how fast they will heal." Haruka scratched her neck and a light blush formed on her cheeks as she continued. "I live close to the race track we could take care of your wounds there... that's if you want."

Michiru had to blush too, but nodded shyly. When she transformed back she shivered slightly, a detail which didn't go unnoticed by the racer. She took out her spare team blazer and laid it caringly around the smaller woman's shoulders.

"But I will bleed on it. You can't give something so precious to me." Michiru protested.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do after you saved my life." Haruka smiled gently at her.

That smile did things to Michiru's heart she couldn't describe. If it would beat any faster she was sure Haruka would hear it. The sweetness of the blond was amazing to see and the violinist was sure not many people had seen her like this.

Michiru let herself be guided to the racer's car and the two drove off. She was about to let herself fall completely into the feeling of peace when she remembered something.

"Won't your parents be shocked when you come home with an unknown hurt girl?"

Immediately Haruka's eyes darkened and her voice sounded cold when she spoke up.

"I live alone."

Michiru had seen the change in the other woman's behavior and knew better than to ask any further.

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

Michiru looked at the sleeping woman next to her. Her blond hair fell wildly in her face and her expression was unguarded. The violinist knew that she was the only one who was allowed to see her racer like this.

After Haruka had accepted her destiny to become a sailor senshi two years ago they had developed a beautiful relationship.

Today this memories of Haruka taking her to her apartment for the first time had surfaced again. It was only now that she really realized that maybe it had been wrong to never ask the racer about her past.

These thoughts and questions she was having now, all because of this man who seemed to know her Ruka more than anyone else.


	2. Matsuru

It was one of the few days they had off, no races, no concerts, no youmoas. Haruka and Michiru cuddled up on the couch with content smiles on their faces. Times like this were rare for the couple and they enjoyed every moment of peace they got.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and destroyed the calm of the Sunday. Haruka refused to let anyone interrupted their free time, so it was Michiru who went to open the door.

"How can I help you?" She asked the young man who revealed himself behind their front door.

"I am searching for Haruka Tenoh and her team manager gave me this address." He looked Michiru up and down before continuing. "But now that I see such a beautiful lady here I think I should stop searching and get to know you a little more."

Haruka, who had turned the sound of the TV down, had heard everything and was on her feet in an instant. Vaguely she thought she recognized this voice and she wondered why her team manger had given her address away, but her fury blinded her. No one was allowed to flirt with her Michi. No one.

"Is there a problem here-" She didn't came any further, because now that she was standing behind Michiru she saw the man who had spoken. Her chin almost hit the floor in surprise.

"Matsuru?"

"The one and only." The young man grinned brightly and Haruka found herself mirroring his expression.

The man, now known as Matsuru, stepped around Michiru and hugged Haruka in a brotherly hug, slapping her on the back while doing so.

Michiru couldn't suppress the jealousy she felt when she saw them hug. Haruka obviously knew this man well, otherwise she wouldn't allowed such close body contact. The violinist really wanted to know what this man meant to her girlfriend.

"It has been ages." Haruka said when they finally broke the hug.

"I would have visited you sooner if I had known that you live with such a beautiful girl."

"Watch it, don't flirt with my girlfriend."

Looking at the man Michiru was surprised to see that he wasn't the least bit shocked. He knew Haruka was a woman and he didn't even react when she said that the violinist was her girlfriend. Another more concerning fact for Michiru was, that her racer had warned Matsuru so playfully not to flirt with her. Normally when someone tried to make a move on her Haruka would be threatening said person, but why not him?

"Come on in and I will introduce you." Haruka suggested and the three went inside.

When they sat down, the couple on the love seat and Matsuru on the armchair Haruka introduced them.

"Matsuru this is Michiru Kaioh the famous violinist and my girlfriend."

Michiru almost blushed at the pride in the racer's voice.

"Michiru this is Matsuru Akinawa. He was my best friend at my old school and he got me into racing."

"It's nice meeting you." Michiru bowed.

"Believe me the pleasure it all mine. However I have to say Haruka downplayed my part in her career. Without me she wouldn't be such a famous racer today."

"We both know that's not true. You might have introduced me to my team manager, but I did all the work to become this good."

"You know when I asked him for your address he told me that you canceled training today to spend time with your girlfriend. So finally someone is more important to you than racing. That's a first."

Haruka intertwined hers and Michiru's fingers and gave her violinist a soft smile.

"Well when you find love your priorities change."

Matsuru smiled at the couple. In all those years he had known Haruka he had never seen her this happy. If true love and soulmates really existed these two had found it.

"By the way I saw your golden convertible outside. I am impressed you really repaired it. I remembered when you bought it broken and unable to drive from the team manger. I thought you were crazy but now I have to say that it looks amazing."

"It took me a lot of work, but you know me I don't give up until I have what I want." Haruka smirked proudly.

Michiru excused herself at this point to make tea for them. A slight jealousy was still present. This man and her Haruka seemed to know each other so well. They obviously had spend so much time together and they even shared the same passion for cars.

Suddenly the happy voices coming from the living room quieted down to a lower and serious tone and Michiru couldn't help herself but to listen.

"So how have you been? I mean I know from newspapers that you won the first important race shortly after I moved away, but I want to hear the more private aspects."

Haruka sighed and looked up at Matsuru. She knew exactly what he was taking about.

"I gave everything in that race and after I won I felt free and I had finally the money to be free." The racer's voice got colder. "I used the prize money to get out of this hellhole and I never looked back."

"I am glad for you. It was the right thing to do." Matsuru's voice was understanding and caring. "You know you deserve someone like Michiru. She is perfect for you."

Haruka's eyes filled with love and her voice got softer. "She means everything to me. After all this I thought I would never be able to love someone, but she made me believe in it again."

"Does she know?" Matsuru asked seriously.

Haruka shook her head.

"Why? You two seemed to love each other so deeply. I could tell when I first saw you together at the front door."

"It has never come up. Believe it or not but it seems like she knows I don't want to talk about it and respects it. It's not like I am keeping something from her I just don't talk about it. It's bad enough that you had to witness it first hand five years ago."

Michiru was confused and a little bit hurt. What were Haruka and Matsuru talking about? Five years ago that was long before they had known each other, but if it had been something so bad Haruka would have told her right?

That was the moment Michiru realized that she didn't know much about Haruka's past. Their mission as senshis an the long way to admit their feelings for each other had let her overlook this important part. What had happened before they meet each other?

* * *

><p>AN: I know the update is late, but it have been two exhausting weeks for me.

Now I will let you readers decide if I should continue my story (like I had planned with around 8 chapters) or let it like this as a two-shot.


	3. A pleasant surprise?

When Michiru came back into the living room Haruka and Matsuru were talking about cars and motorcycles again. She gave each a cup of the tea she had prepared in the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to the blond racer.

The two reunited friends talked long into the evening and seemed to completely forget the time. Suddenly Matsuru looked on the grand clock on the wall.

"Oh it's already this late. I better get going." He stood up and smiled at the women. "I am sure I will see you soon." With that said he bowed and was out of the door in no time.

Haruka shook her head, looking after him. "He is always on the run." Turning to Michiru she took her hands into hers and stroked them softly. " Thanks for letting him stay so long. I know this should have been our day alone together..."

Michiru smiled, seeing that the tall woman was apologizing so sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. I like to see you happy and meeting him again made you happy..." She stepped closer to her racer and added in a whisper. "and you know the day isn't over yet..."

The undertone was clear and Haruka grinned broadly. Michiru was right they still had the whole night.

In the middle of the night the senshi of the sky woke up panting heavy. Events from her past had haunted her dreams. The meeting with Matsuru was great, but he also remembered her at long repressed memories from her past. The urge to run was overwhelming, so Haruka put on her jogging suit and left the house. It was dark and cold outside, but she could only feel the wind surrounding her and calming her thoughts.

Michiru woke up to an empty bed. Feeling the cold mattress besides her she realized that her partner must be gone for some time now. Looking at the nightstand she saw Haruka's henshi stick, so she wasn't away to fight a youma. The ocean senshi sighed, knowing where her racer was. It had been a long time since Haruka had been so distracted that she went for a run in the middle of the night and Michiru could only hope that she wasn't running away from something she didn't want to realize.

Haruka didn't know how long she had been running, but she was exhausted when she came back home. Her legs hurt in a pleasant way and her thoughts became silent. She took a quick shower and lay down on the bed.

Michiru was still awake, but she pretended to be asleep. She knew how proud her lover was and knew that she surely didn't want her to know that she had done an old habit again. When she was sure her partner didn't suspect anything she rolled over and lay an arm over her lover's waist. She felt how Haruka stiffened before the racer relaxed and twined their hands together. A few minutes later she felt Haruka's breath even out. The violinist lay for a while awake deep in thoughts before she too fell asleep.

The next morning came too soon for the couple. It didn't help that it was a Monday morning and none of them had much sleep. Thanks to Haruka's driving skills they weren't late, despite having overslept.

They hadn't even been a minute in school when they were called to the principal. The moment they entered the headmaster's office their eyes widened in surprise. What was Matsuru doing here?

"Miss Kaioh, Miss Tenoh please sit down. You surely want to know why you are here."

Both women nodded, still a little stunned by Matsuru's presence.

"Miss Tenoh you will represent our school next week in the marathon against Juban High. Today and every other day of this week you will have special training after school. I expect that you do your best and win for our school."

"I have never lost a race before so I won't start now." Haruka grinned arrogantly.

"Very well." The headmaster turned to Michiru. "Miss Kaioh this is Matsuru Akinawa a new student. He has the same schedule as you and I trust you to give him a tour around our school and help him find his classes."

"Of course sir."

"That's all. Here are your letters of apology for the teachers explaining why you are late to class. You are dismissed."

As soon as they were out of the headmaster's office and back on the corridor Haruka pointed accusingly at Matsuru.

"You-"

"Me?" Matsuru grinned.

"Why didn't you say that you would go to our school?"

"Where would be the fun in that? I know how much you hate Monday mornings, so I thought I would be a pleasant surprise for you."

Haruka shook her head. "I don't know if that you are here made the Monday not even more worse than it already was."

"You know that's not really how you feel about it. I am sure you are all happy inside."

Michiru looked between them and couldn't help but think that they really looked like old friends. Seeing Haruka like this was new to her and she didn't knew what to make out of it yet.

"I am sure you can fight all day, but we have class." She finally interrupted the two.

"Don't forget that we have free passes, so we have all the time in the world." Haruka smirked.

"No, we are not missing the whole lesson if that's what you are planning."

"But Michi we could do things that are more pleasant." Haruka smiled charmingly and pulled her partner closer by the waist.

"We can do that when we are back home Ruka." The violinist whispered, but she was already lost in Haruka's eyes.

"I think we should seal your promise with a kiss." The blond woman lifted her lover's chin with two fingers and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

When they parted the racer leaned down to her partner's ear.

"I can't wait till I see you again my beauty."

Then she stepped away and waved to Matsuru before taking her leave. A blush was evident on Michiru's cheeks when she looked after her girlfriend. Only when Haruka was out of sight she seemed to realize that they hadn't been alone and turned to Matsuru, her blush deepened.

"Well we should go too."

Matsuru smiled slightly and followed her. He knew Michiru had completely forgotten that he was there, but there was still something he couldn't ignore. Haruka had looked around before kissing her lover, like making sure no one except her old friend was watching them. The classes had already started and the corridors were deserted, so why was she so cautious? He decided to put that question aside and concentrate on introducing himself to the class.


End file.
